


You Needed A Trim

by thegayhomosexual



Category: World Class Championship Wrestling
Genre: Boys In Love, But Theyre Not Together Yet, Gino Cuts Hair, Gino Hernandez (Wrestling) - Freeform, Gino Hernandez - Freeform, Kerry Von Erich - Freeform, Kerrys v Blushy In This, Kerry’s Hair Is Too Long, M/M, Set in 1983
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayhomosexual/pseuds/thegayhomosexual
Summary: Kerry’s hair is getting too long so Gino decides to cut it for him.
Relationships: Kerry Von Erich/Gino Hernandez
Kudos: 1





	You Needed A Trim

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is quite short but it’s cute

Kerry didn’t know why he agreed to this but his neck was starting to hurt from the position he had to keep his head in. Gino had instructed Kerry to tuck his chin towards his chest as the italian ran a thin black comb down his long hair that had been wet. Occasionally Gino would accidentally run the comb over the shells of his ears which made him whine, trying to not flinch from the accidental roughness which followed by quick apologies that left the italian’s mouth.

It started with Kerry and Gino at their matches in WCCW a few weeks ago, Gino would comment backstage at how long his hair was getting and that he needed a trim. Kerry didn’t believe him, he thought his hair was fine—which it was. That wasn’t Gino’s point. The italian had to explain to the long haired man that trims are healthy for hair because it allows them to grow better and stronger, that’s how Gino convinced Kerry to let him cut his hair.

Kerry sat there awkwardly in the bathroom on a chair next to the sink, feeling Gino’s rough but focused hands in his hair, trying to figure out how to map the man’s hair.

“Just a trim, don’t worry.” Gino promised, gently rubbing his thumb on Kerry’s neck which made Kerry less tense, smiling softly at the kind gesture.

“I won’t have you lookin’ like how you did in 78’,” Gino joked, Kerry bursting out laughing which had Gino laughing too but then scolded Kerry softly because he didn’t want to mess up his hair.

After minutes of feeling Gino’s stare, Kerry finally spoke up, “Do you even know how to cut hair?”

Gino scoffed at that, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

“Yeah!” Gino said, before adding on, “Who do you think cuts me and Chris’ hair?”

Kerry cocked his eyebrows, humming with his lips pursed. The man sitting down didn’t dare move his head, he didn’t want Gino to scold him for moving. But, he had no idea Gino cut hair. It explains a lot because of the way Gino’s hair is always cut to be perfectly feathered and fluffy. He knew Gino was very dedicated to his looks, wanting to always look his best but he had no idea he cut his own hair too.

“You must save a lot of money doing it that way,” Kerry mused. He knew though that Gino didn’t care about the cost of anything, if it needed to be done, he never complained since he had the right amount of money. Gino didn’t care about spending money, not the way Fritz raised Kerry and his brothers to be.

Gino hummed in acknowledgement, parting Kerry’s hair before taking his time to snip at the man’s hair in layers to achieve his iconic curls. Kerry tried to not focus on how close the man got, he could practically feel Gino’s breath on his neck. It caused his hair to stand up on his arms, he gulped as he looked down at his forearms to see the hair on there was infact standing up. Kerry st that point had hoped to God that the italian didn’t notice it as easily as he did, himself.

Gino made his way around Kerry, subconsciously running his fingers across Kerry’s shoulder as he stood in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, gently putting his fingers on his chin to lift his head up as he softly spoke, “Look up for me, please.”

Kerry did so, trying not to break away from the touch due to how nervous he was, being close to Gino. Wrestling him was one thing but being this close was another. Gino knelt down to Kerry’s level, humming as he examined his bangs.

“Yeah, you definitely need a trim. I can barely see your eyes.” Gino stated, Kerry felt heat spread across his cheeks and ears at the closeness that Gino was now, no personal space was there, at all.

The italian slowly started to cut his bangs, using tricks that Kerry didn’t even think to do. Gino was skilled, he wondered where he got his skills from or did Gino mess around and experiment on his own hair? Kerry doubted that last thought, Gino probably wouldn’t risk fucking his hair up on accident for the sake of an experiment that could so easily and so fastly go wrong.

Gino had finished, now dusting the hair off of Kerry before he started to clean up the bathroom. Kerry had insisted on helping but Gino made it clear he didn’t want any help so he walked out of Gino’s bathroom and into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat from the fridge.

The italian left the bathroom, all finished with cleaning up and he walked behind Kerry, setting a few hair products on the counter, grabbing Kerry’s attention as he shoved blueberries into his mouth.

“What’s that for?” Kerry questioned, eyebrow cocking in curiosity.

“Flip your head upside down,” Gino instructed, putting the hair product in his hands before rubbing them together. Kerry nodded, doing so with said blueberries still in his hand. Gino ran the products through Kerry’s wet hair before scrunching the curls up.

“Now stand straight,” Gino spoke gently, moving back to give Kerry space as he stood up. Gino got close to the long haired man again, making eye contact with Kerry then the fruit.

“Can I have some?” Gino asked, Kerry nodding. He was about to hand Gino the container until he realized Gino’s hands were covered in hair product so he shyly popped a few blueberries in Gino’s mouth. Gino gave his gratitude by smiling with a twinkle in his eyes that had Kerry’s heart racing like Sonic the damn Hedgehog.

The italian fixed Kerry’s hair, moving strands here and there until he was satisfied with the man’s hair, before moving back.

“Go look in the mirror, I think you’ll like what I did.” Gino smiled before turning to the kitchen sink, pumping soap into his hands before rinsing with warm water.

The green eyed man walked into the clean bathroom, looking into the mirror and smiled as he popped a few more blueberries into his mouth.

“You did really good!” Kerry spoke loudly, his head poking out of the bathroom.

“Glad you like it, Ker.” Kerry’s smile got brighter at the nickname, him and Gino making eye contact once again. Gino must have noticed the smile on his face only get wider at the sudden nickname because all that afternoon that’s all Gino would call him.


End file.
